Aku bahagiaSaranghae
by kyuna minnie
Summary: maafkan aku Minnie, waktu itu aku tak bisa mengajakmu menikmati keindahan salju ini. Jeongmal mianhae minnie/oppa,,i-ini ci-cincin yang kau berikan tadi. Aku bahagia oppa, gomawo oppa, saranghae./minnie,, buka matamu chagi. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Minniieee! summary gagal...gak bisa bikin summary.


cast:

leeteuk

sungmin (GS)

eunhyuk

donghae

sebenarnya ini FF sora dan Leeteuk, author ubah jadi FF sungmin dan Leeteuk. mian kalau ada nama yang salah.

Aku Bahagia...Saranghae.

Hari semakin dingin saja, salju tak hentu-hentinya turun dari langit menghiasi atap-atap rumah dengan putihnya. Desember,,, ya ini bulan desember. Sebentar lagi natal. Semua kebahagiaan tercipta saat natal tiba. Tapi tidak dengan perasaan namja berambut coklat yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di depan jendela menikmati suasana bersalju. Namja yang bernama leeteuk itu menangis sambil memandang ke arah luar. Tahun lalu salju itu sangat indah baginya. Tahun lalu saat dia masih bersama seorang sungmin yang sangat dicintainya. Ah leeteuk memang sangat mencintai yeoja yang bernama sungmin itu.

Flashback

"oppa saljunya indah sekali, ayo kita keluar dan bersenang-senang" kata yeoja yang bernama sungmin itu.

"ah baiklah minnie, tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan tugas kantorku, besok semua harus sudah selesai"kata leeteuk yang terus sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"huft, oppa kau tahu, kau sangat menyebalkan, apa tidak ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang sebentar saja bersamaku."eluh yeoja itu sambil terus cemberut.

"iya aku tahu min, tapi ini pekerjaan yang penting, menyangkut kepentingan banyak orang. Aku janji setelah laporan ini selesai, kita akan bersenang-senang." Bujuk leeteuk sambil mengacak-acak rambut sora dan setelah itu kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"baiklah oppa,aku mengerti, sekarang aku akan pulang kerumah. Oemma menyuruhku pulang tepat waktu, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan dikulkas, kalau kau lapar kau panaskan saja makanannya.

"hmmm kalau begitu aku antar ya."

"ah tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa dijalan aku akan menelponmu"kata sungmin sambil mengambil jaket dan mengenakannya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, gomawo minnie-ah, saranghae." Ucap leeteuk dan tak lupa dia mengecup kening sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

"nado saranghae oppa. Aku pergi."

Flashback end

"maafkan aku Minnie, waktu itu aku tak bisa mengajakmu menikmati keindahan salju ini. Jeongmal mianhae minnie."kata leeteuk yang saat itu masih menangis memandang keluar jendela.

Salju itu terus saja turun membuat jalanan tertutupi lapisan putih yang sangat indah. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi, tapi entah sudah berapa lama dia menangis. Donghae dan eunhyuk yang merupakan adik leeteuk merasa sangat khawatir. Mereka sangat menyayangi hyungnya. Merasa tidak tahan dengan keadaan leeteuk donghae dan eunhyuk mencoba mendekati leeteuk.

"hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya donghae

"hyung, kau belum makan dari kemarin, sebaiknya kau makan dulu" bujuk eunhyuk kepada leeteuk.

"aku baik-baik saja, kalian tak usah mengkhawatirkan aku."

"tapi hyung, kau tidak seharusnya menangisi sungmin terus-terusan seperti ini. Kau harus bangkit hyung." Maki donghae yang mulai kesal dengan kelakuan hyung kesayangannya itu.

"donghae benar hyung, kau k-kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu. Jangan menyiksa diri seperti ini hyung." Kini giliran eunhyuk yang mencoba menasihati leeteuk.

"hae,, hyuk,, kalian tahu aku sangat mencintai sungmin, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dia."tangis leeteuk kembali pecah.

"kami tahu hyung, kami sangat mengerti hyung. Tapi hyung..."

"sudahlah hyuk, aku ingin sendiri sekarang. Aku mohon kalian tinggalkan aku sendirian."

Seketika itu juga donghae dan eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan leeteuk sendirian. Leeteuk kembali menatap keluar jendela mencoba mengingat-ingat kenangannya bersama sungmin.

Flashback

"oppa,, aku sangat senang sekali, salju ini begitu indah. Apa kau juga bahagia oppa?" teriak sungmin bahagia karena leeteuk mengajaknya pergi menikmati salju yang ada didepan rumah sungmin.

"oppa, tahun depan ketika kita sudah menikah, aku ingin kita menikmati salju ini lagi."

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya itu.

"iya min, aku bahagia, aku senang sekali. tahun depan kita akan menikmati salju ini bersama-sama. Kita akan menikah minnie."

"benarkah oppa, saranghae."

"nado saranghae minnie"kata leeteuk sambil memeluk sungmin.

"hmm oppa, apakah kau mau memfotoku, aku sangat ingin difoto."

" ah tumben kau mau difoto, biasanya kau tidak mau difoto."

"aku hanya ingin difoto saja oppa, ya anggap saja kenang-kenangan."

"baiklah, aku akan memfotomu."

Hari itu Sungmin sangat bahagia, begitupun dengan leeteuk. Sesuai dengan permintaan Sungmin, leeteuk mengabadikan kejadian hari itu dengan foto bersama. Entah sudah berapa banyak foto yang sudah diambil leeteuk. Hari itu menjadi hri yang paling membahagiakan bagi mereka.

Flashback end

Leeteuk masih terus menangis.

"Minnie, kau tahu, hari itu kau sangat terlihat cantik. Kau sangat bahagia, aku tidak tahu kalau hari itu adalah kebersamaan kita untuk terakhir kalinya."

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 siang, leeteuk masih tak bergeming dengan kegiatannya. Dia masih terus memandangi salju-salju yang menutupi jalan raya, membuat jalanan menjadi sepi oleh kendaraan yang sering lewat didepan rumah leeteuk. Bosan memandangi salju dari jendela, leeteuk beranjak mengambil jaket kemudian dia membuka pintu. Ah dingin sekali salju ini. Leeteuk mengambil segenggam salju ditangannya, tangisnya kembali pecah, teringat kejadian yang memisahkan dirinya dan sungmin. Kejadian yang membuat sungmin pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Flashback

Sore itu salju masih menutupi atap-atap rumah, sungmin menunggu leeteuk yang akan menjemputnya. Sore itu sungmin pergi ke super market untuk membeli beberapa pernak-pernik untuk natal, padahal natal masih beberapa minggu lagi, tapi sungmin sudah ingin mempersiapkan semuanya.

Lama sekali sungmin menunggu, tapi leeteuk belum juga datang. Sungmin memutuskan untuk menelpon leeteuk, namun hasilnya nihil, leeteuk tidak menjawab telpon sungmin. Hampir 1 jam sungmin menunggu, leeteuk tak juga muncul. Lalu sungmin melihat dari kejauhan sebuah mobil berwarna putih yang sangat familiar dengannya. Ya,, itu mobil leeteuk, akhirnya dia datang juga.

Sungmin sangat senang, dia tersenyum ketika mobil itu berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

"mianhae minnie, aku terlambat aku tadi pergi membeli ini." Leeteuk menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang sangat indah.

"hah, apa ini oppa?"

"minnie, maukah kau menikah denganku."

"oppa melamarku, tentu saja aku mau oppa."jawab sungmin kegirangan.

Kemudian leeteuk memakaikan cincin kejari manis sungmin, tapi cincin itu jatuh dan menggelinding ketengah jalan. Leeteuk terkejut, Sungmin beranjak mengambil cincin tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang melaju sangat kencang tepat kearah sungmin. Leeteuk sendiri tak menyadari mobil tersebut. Dan seketika itu mobil tersebut menabrak sungmin, menghantam tubuhnya hingga sungmin terhempas ke sudut jalan tepat didepan leeteuk.

Leeteuk yang menyadari hal itu langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh sungmin yang sudah tidak berdaya. Leeteuk memeluk tubuh sungmin.

"oppa,,i-ini ci-cincin yang kau berikan tadi. Aku bahagia oppa, gomawo oppa, saranghae."

Setelah sungmin mengucapkan kata-kata itu sungminpun meninggal.

"minnie,, buka matamu chagi. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Minniieee!"

Flashback end

Salju yang tadinya ada digenggaman leeteuk perlahan mencair, membasahi sarung tangannya. Hari ini tepat 4 hari setelah kematian sora, semua tahu leeteuk masih tidak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa sungmin telah meninggal. Entah dari mana datangnya, tiba-tiba angin berhembus sangat kencang membuat leeteuk menggigil kedinginan. Saat itu langit berubah menjadi gelap, suasana menjadi sepi dan sunyi. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya putih datang kearah leeteuk. Leeteuk sangat terkejut, antara takut dak bingung. Cahaya itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sesosok yeoja yang ia kenal. Ya.. itu sungmin, yeoja yang sangat ia cintai.

"oppa, aku datang. Oppa kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu seperti ini."

"minnie, kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"aku tahu oppa, tapi aku sekarang sudah sangat bahagia. Kau juga harus bahagia dan jalani hidupmu seperti dulu lagi oppa."

"tapi apa aku bisa hidup tanpamu minnie"

"aku yakin kau bisa oppa. Meskipun kau tidak bisa melihatku lagi, tapi kau masih bisa merasakan kehadiranku dihatimu."

Setelah itu cahaya putih tersebut perlahan-lahan menghilang meninggalkan leeteuk sendiri. Leeteuk kembali tersadar dan kemudian masuk kedalam rumah mencari donghae dan eunhyuk.

"hae,,hyuk. Kalian dimana?"

"ada apa hyung mencari kami" tanya donghae

"ah aku lapar, tolong siapkan makanan."

"hyung apa ada yang terjadi?"tanya eunhyuk penasaran melihat tingkah hyungnya yang menjadi aneh.

" tadi sungmin menemuiku, dia bilang dia bahagia dan ingin aku bahagia. Dia juga berkata dia ingin aku meneruskan hidupku."

"syukurlah kalau begitu hyung, aku senang mendengarnya, meski hal itu tidak masuk akal, tapi aku coba mempercayainya." Kata eunhyuk sambil mengaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"kau harus mempercayainya. Aku benar-benar melihat sungmin tadi. Eh hae makanannya sudah siap. Aku lapar sekali."

Akhirnya leteuk, donghae, dan eunhyuk makan bersama-sama. Mulai saat itu leeteuk selalu merasakan sungmin ada didekatnya, menyertai setiap hari-harinya.

end


End file.
